Always You
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Prompt: Could you write something with (I forgot his glee name)cori being horny with Rachel


It's been awhile since Finn has seen, heard from, or touched Rachel. After the Mr. Shue's almost wedding, things became more and more tense with everyone and everything. Kurt called Finn last week in order to arrange for him to visit. He missed his brother and wanted advance, yes advice, from Finn. He may not be the smartest, but when it comes to following your heart, he is a genius. Santana was hanging out with Dani and Rachel had a date with Brody, much too everyone's dismay. Finn, on spring break, flew in on Sunday and staying until the following Sunday. "I missed you so much little brother," grins Finn as he pulls Kurt into a tight hug. "I'm older than you Finn, but I missed you to _big bro_," teases Kurt. "Where is everyone?"

"Santana is on a date with Dani, Elliott is visiting family, and Rachel is, don't get mad, out with Brody." Finn sighs, "Why would I be mad that the love of my life, who I slept with a measly two months ago is out with another guy? I mean it's not like it meant anything, it was just sex," Finn replies with a feeling of pain through his heart with each word. "I know buddy, but this week is about us catching up and hanging out. Don't let it get to you and if you need to leave, let me know and we will find somewhere to go."

"Thanks Kurt. I really missed you."

"Missed you too." The first few days was filled with avoidance on both parts, Finn with Kurt and Rachel with Brody 24/7. Until that faithful day where they couldn't help but run into each other. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh, erm, hi... hello. Hey Rach." Breathless Rachel replies, "Hey Finn. Uhm didn't know I would run into you. I was just coming to change and then head out."

"Oh, uhm don't mind me. I will just go back to Kurt's room, just getting some juice. Nice to see you Rachel." A nod. It was awkward, but it didn't have to be. "Hey Finn. Would you like to go out for breakfast with me? To talk and catch up a little. I don't go in for the diner until 4 and it would be nice. Please?" Finn smiles, "Sure." They head to the diner and see Kurt, Santana, and Dani talking, they wave and take a seat in the booth. "So, how are things with school, the garage, and home?"

"They are good, everyone is doing great. We are rehearsing for regionals and just hanging in there after the whole sectionals mishap. The shooting shook everyone off course and it took awhile for the craziness to die down, but we're back to normal," Finn explains politely. "What about you?"

"What about me Rachel?"

"How are you doing? Are you seeing anyone, doing anything special?" Finn takes a deep breath, "No Rachel. I'm not seeing anyone. Enough about me, what about you?" Finn knew that in order to distract Rachel, he had to bring up her favorite subject, herself. So, he sat back and listened to her rant for hours until it was time to go. "Well, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Rachel. Uhm you have to get back to... _him_, and I don't wanna hold you up," Finn smiles sadly. "It was great catching up with you though. We should do it again." He missed her. The way she talked, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the flutter of her eyelashes, the curve of her lips, the shape of her hips, the way her tongue traced her bottom lip when they got a little dry, the way... he missed the way her body felt against his own. Finn then realized that Rachel was saying something and that he was staring. "Finn, are you okay?"

"Sorry, what?" "You completely just zoned out and I don't think," – Finn cut her off with a hard kiss. She startled and just when he was about to pull away, she kissed back with just as much fire and passion. They made out for what seemed like hours when it was only minutes. They break away both breathless, "I'm sorry. I know you're with emhim/em and I shouldn't have kissed you, but then you were there and I missed you and I just,"- Rachel cut him off this time and kissed him once again. "I wanted you to. I know it's wrong, but I really wanted you to. And now I want you to take me to my room and make love to me. I want to feel you and hug you and kiss you, I want to be with you." Finn smiles, "Me too baby, me too. They share a chaste kiss and head to Rachel's room.


End file.
